Nathan Roderick
Nathan Roderick is a CAW Professional Wrestler currently working for Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*). Backstory Roderick's career in professional sports began in 2007 when he was a linebacker in the Canadian Football League for the Sasketchewan Roughriders. His football career came to a close when he was released from the team in 2009. A year later, Roderick began training in CAW Wrestling when he entered the Takuman Training Facility. Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) Nathan showed great promise in the facility and was soon called up to TCW*. For his debut, he was paired up with a former World Champion in Rocky Blade to face Chaotic EVIL's Nappa and TAKA Michinoku in a non-title match at *13: Outcry From Outworld. In that match, Roderick scored the pinfall and earned the new team a shot at the Tag Team Titles. In a webmatch, Nathan and Blade won the Tag Titles for the first time ever from Chaotic EVIL and would beat them again in a rematch. Because of his quick success, Nathan was entered into the Season two Fists of Iron Tournament. His first round match was a show-stealer when he defeated Ethan Sander and moved on to defeat Nappa in the Semi-Finals. Unfortunately, Nathan fell short in the final round to TAKA Michinoku. At *16: Imminent Threat, Nathan and Blade were set to defend the Tag Belts against Kenshin and Darren Tate. However, due to him being in the main event, Rocky was replaced at the last minute with Billy Yank. Whether this affected the match or not, Kenshin won the belts for a second time with Tate that night after hitting Roderick with the Boot-To-Head Technique. His next match was at *17: Casino Royale, when he was part of the 10-man battle royal main event for the TCW* World Championship. He entered the match at #4 but was eliminated by Rurouni Mutoh. At *19: CAW-Wres Noire, Nathan teamed up with Trece Alvarez to face TAKA & Rurouni Mutoh in a "Strange Bedfellows" Tornado Tag match to determine the #1 Contenders for the Tag Team Championships at *XX: Ichiban Returns. At the end of the match, Mutoh scored the pin on Alvarez while Roderick was not paying attention and pandering to the crowd. This misunderstanding ultimately led to a Falls Count Anywhere match at Ichiban Returns, where Nathan scored the victory in his Ichiban debut. Starting off TCW*'s third season, Roderick gained an interest in the Mpire Division. he was soon entered in a four-way Steel Cage match for the Mpire Title in the War Games: Torneo Dragon Pre-show against reigning Champion Billy Yank, Darren Tate, and Ethan Sander. Roderick was one of the stronger performers of the match, but Ethan was able to escape the cage first to capture his second Mpire Title. Roderick also fought for the fate of the Mpire Division in a "Metalocalypse Now" Battle Royal. Roderick made it to the final three before getting knocked out of the ring with a steel chair by the man who would eventually win, Darren Tate. Other Appearances Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League (B.R.A.W.L.) Recently, Nathan Roderick has been selected to represent TCW* in the B.R.A.W.L. Young Lions Cup Tournament. Signatures & Finishers *'Emerald Eye (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam)' *'Jacknife Powerbomb' *Springboard Elbow *Diving Headbutt Championships & Accomplishments Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *2x TCW* Tag Team Champion (W/ Rocky Blade & Billy Yank) (Current) Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League *CAW World Wide Internet Champion (Current) Entrance Themes *"Remember" by Disturbed Category:TCW* Category:CAW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus